Un amour inattendu
by bev28
Summary: Le bal de Noël de Slughorn est l'occasion à nos sorciers d'avouer leur amour. Qui sait quels couples cela donnera ! (het, slash, yuri / no lemon)


Bonjour ! C'est encore moi. Voici un petit OS sans prétention. Ship mystère (het, slash, yuri / no lemon).

**Résumé **: Le bal de Noël de Slughorn est l'occasion à nos sorciers d'avouer leur amour.

l'annonce des défis validés est à la fin pour éviter le spoiler ^^

**Disclaimers** : Tout appartient à JKR.

* * *

**Un amour inattendu**

Cormac avait un plan, un bon plan. Il devait séduire l'intelligente Hermione Granger. Il voulait aller au bal donné par Slughorn avec elle. Cependant l'approcher n'était pas simple du tout. Déjà, la Gryffondor le trouvait idiot. Cormac ne comprenait pas pourquoi. En effet, la sorcière fréquentait Ron Weasley, le plus idiot des Gryffondors.

Toujours était-il qu'il fallait avancer en finesse. Dans ses moments de doute, une phrase que Hermione avait dire en cours d'étude des moldus lui revint : "L'imagination est plus importante que le savoir. Le savoir est limité alors que l'imagination englobe le monde entier, stimule le progrès, suscite l'évolution." A ce moment-là, elle expliquait la principale différence entre le monde magique traditionnaliste et le monde moldu perpétuellement innovateur.

Il devait donc avoir de l'imagination. Ce n'était pas facile, il n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien, la finesse n'était pas un de ses traits de caractères principaux.

McLaggen crisait, il avait voulu profiter des sélections de Quidditch pour épater Hermione. Sa tentative tomba à l'eau quand il se ridiculisa en beauté.

Le soir du bal approchait et Cormac s'inquiétait de ne pas trouver de plan pour aborder Granger. Il fut étonné quand elle l'aborda.

\- McLaggen !

\- Oui Granger ?

\- Tu viens au bal de Slughorn avec moi ?

Cormac était stupéfait, il n'aurait jamais pensé que se serait si simple.

\- Avec plaisir Granger !

Hermione eut un sourire peu convaincu et le planta là.

-oOo-

Le soir tant attendu arriva. Cormac se mit sur son trente-et-un. Il était beau et élégant. Et même s'il avait délicatesse d'un pachyderme, le sorcier avait quand même un certain charme. Il était grand, carré, solide. Sa tignasse acajou lui donnait un rebelle et ses yeux fauve brillaient d'espièglerie.

Cormac alla attendre sa cavalière au pied de l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Dans une maladroite tentative d'être gentleman, il tenta de lui faire un baise-main. Seulement, il perdit l'équilibre et failli tomber sur Hermione. Celle-ci, regrettant déjà son idée d'inviter Cormac pour rendre jaloux Ron ne fit pas de commentaires.

McLaggen fit la conversation sur tout le long du trajet. Il était déçu de sa cavalière mutique. Heureusement que dès qu'il arriverait, il l'abandonnerait pour passer à la phase deux de son plan. Ce qu'il fallait savoir c'était que l'objectif de Cormac était : Séduire l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux, aussi nommé : Harry Potter.

-oOo-

Cormac avait approché Harry pour la première fois pendant le trajet en train du début d'année. Grâce, ou à cause de Slughorn, Cormac discuta avec le brun. Il découvrit quelqu'un d'intéressant, d'humble, de… de fragile. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Cormac avait eu l'envie de protéger une autre personne que lui-même.

McLaggen avait mit plusieurs semaines à percuter que dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce, il cherchait Harry du regard. Qu'à chaque fois que le brun souriait, il se désolait de ne pas être à l'origine de ce sourire. Bref, Cormac mit un temp considérable à comprendre qu'il était tombé à amoureux. Cette révélation fut un électrochoc. Depuis il ne pensait qu'à une chose, comment faire pour que Harry le remarque. L'esprit masculin de McLaggen ne trouva comme idée que se séduire Granger pour s'approcher de Harry. Ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle, avons-le.

-oOo-

Cormac et Hermione arrivèrent dans le donjon où se déroulait la réception de leur professeur de potion. Harry était déjà arrivé avec sa propre cavalière, Luna Lovegood. McLaggen était heureux que Harry soit venu avec une de ses amies et non une potentielle petite-amie.

Rapidement, Cormac suivi Hermione qui rejoignait ses amis. Il joua un peu de vitesse afin de prendre place à coté de Harry. Le sorcier était stressé, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas été si prêt de l'unique objet de ses pensées. Il eut un sursaut quand il entendit :

\- Salut Cormac, comment vas-tu ?

Le Gryffondor n'en revenait pas, Harry lui adressait la parole !

\- Salut Harry ! Je vais bien et toi ?

L'esprit de Cormac ne lui permit pas d'entendre la réponse du brun, il s'était déconnecté devant la douce rougeur qui maculait les joues de Potter.

Harry vit bien que Cormac ne l'avait pas écouté. Il était quelque peu gêné du regard flamboyant du gardien sur lui. Il avait soudainement chaud et n'en connaissait pas la raison.

Hermione venait d'assister à l'échange entre son cavalier et son meilleur ami. Elle était abasourdie par l'évidence qui lui sauta aux yeux. Les deux garçons se tournait autour ! Décidément elle perdait de son flair, elle n'avait vraiment rien vu venir. Hermione réfléchit un instant en observant les deux garçons parler Quidditch, les yeux dans les yeux.

La Gryffondor les trouvait beaux. Les cheveux sombres de Harry et son petit gabarit contrastaient avec la grande carrure et les cheveux clairs de Cormac. Hermione les voyait se rapprocher au fil de leur conversation. Elle fut surprise quand Harry, son si timide ami, initia un contact. Il plaça naturellement sa main sur l'avant-bras de son vis-à-vis. Seul une étincelle dans le regard orangé informa Hermione que Cormac n'était pas du tout insensible à ce geste.

Cormac fut légèrement déstabilisé par la chaleur de la main de Harry. Son regard se perdit sur ces doigts fins. Puis son attention fut prise par l'éclat de la gourmette du sorcier sur laquelle était inscrit : L.I.V.E sous-entendu « Live isn't fucking easy » : La vie n'est foutrement pas facile ! McLaggen trouva que cet adage correspondait bien à Harry. Sa vie n'était qu'une succession de drame. Cormac voulait être celui qui protège Harry de toutes ces souffrances.

Son regard fauve remonta de la gourmette aux yeux émeraude de Harry. Il vit tellement d'émotion, si semblable à celles qui l'animaient qu'il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione hoqueta de surprise quand elle vit McLaggen se pencher pour embrasser Harry. Luna tapa dans le dos de son amie qui s'étouffait tandis que Harry répondait avec plaisir au baiser de Cormac.

Granger était contente que leur table soit légèrement à l'écart. Sinon Poudlard en aurait fait des gorges chaudes pendant des semaines. Malgré tout, la si sérieuse Gryffondor eut un doux sourire devant le tableau qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Les deux garçons s'étaient détachés l'un de l'autre et se fixaient du regard.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher ses lèvres où le goût de Cormac subsistait.

\- J'en avait envie depuis si longtemps, je n'ai pas réussi à te résister, avoua tendrement le Gryffondor.

\- Longtemps ? interrogea Harry, son regard allant de Cormac à Hermione.

Le gardien remplaçant eut un sourire gêné.

\- Depuis le Poudlard Express en Septembre. Me rapprocher d'Hermione est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé pour me rapprocher de toi.

Harry trouva ça, alors la fois très mignon et très stupide. Il était heureux que Cormac partage ses sentiments quant à leur première réelle rencontre. Lui aussi, il avait été séduit, le jeune homme qu'on lui avait présenté était fort et gentil, rassurant tel un pilier inébranlable. Harry, à la différence de d'habitude, s'était tout de suite sentit à l'aise en présence de Cormac. Il sentait instinctivement que celui-ci ne lui ferait jamais du mal intentionnellement.

\- Moi aussi, j'en avais envie, murmura Harry quelque peu timide.

Un immense sourire transcenda le visage de Cormac, le rendant encore plus séduisant aux yeux de Harry. Cette fois-ci, c'était le brun qui ne put s'empêcher de ravir les lèvres de l'autre.

Hermione, plutôt pudique, commença à se sentit gênée du rapprochement des deux sorciers. Elle fut sortie de son embarras par Luna.

\- Dis Hermione, tu veux danser ?

La Gryffondor fut, un instant, déstabilisée par la demande. Puis elle regarda la piste. Plusieurs duos dansaient peu importe leur genre. Hermione pas intolérante pour deux noises, profita de l'offre de la blonde pour échapper à la tension autour de la table.

\- Avec plaisir Luna !

La jeune Serdaigle était contente que son amie ait accepté. Peut-être que se serait l'occasion de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y pas que les garçons dans la vie.

-oOo-

Le bal de Noël de Slughorn resta dans les annales. Non pas parce que Drago Malefoy avait joué les piques-assiettes. Ce qui avait perturbé, chamboulé l'école était tout autre. Le lendemain du bal, Harry entra dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Il se tenait à coté de Cormac. Les plus observateurs virent rapidement leurs mains liées et un brouhaha de rumeurs envahit toute la salle.

En effet Harry et Cormac avait passé le reste de leur soirée blottit dans un des canapés de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils en avaient profité pour apprendre à se connaître un peu plus tout en échangeant çà et là des baisers et de légères caresses. Ainsi débuta leur relation.

Les élèves de Poudlard mirent quelques semaines à intégrer que leur héros, gay, était en couple avec Cormac. Les deux garçons pourtant discrets étaient épiés à la recherche du moindre indice. Harry avait mare des rumeurs affirmant ou infirmant son couple. Un matin, il prit la cravate rouge et or de son amant afin de le rapprocher pour lui voler un sulfureux baiser, en plein milieu de la grande salle à l'heure du dîner.

Et alors que tous se remettaient de la mise en couple de l'Elu, la relation amoureuse entre Hermione et Luna défraya la chronique.

Après tout, les voies de l'amour, ça ne se discutaient pas. Pourtant tout le monde en parlait.

**FIN**

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Ce texte participe :

\- Au Challenge quotidien de la Gazette pour Serdaigle : "L'imagination est plus importante que le savoir. Le savoir est limité alors que l'imagination englobe le monde entier, stimule le progrès, suscite l'évolution."

\- Au prompt of the day : L.I.F.E (living isn't fucking easy !)

\- Au défi Pick a Card : Fire of Hearts: écrivez une fanfiction avec un pairing rare.

\- Au concours Super 2000 : RAT – Feu 1 : Votre tâche sera d'écrire une histoire romantique où le personnage principal ne finit pas avec qui on pourrait penser au début de la lecture

\- Au défi Et si ? : Et si Cormac McLaggen s'intéressait à Hermione pour s'approcher de Harry ?


End file.
